


Waiting for the Real Thing

by cleelarkin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Reylo - Freeform, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleelarkin/pseuds/cleelarkin
Summary: Snoke had lied. Took credit for something he had not done. The Force bond was even stronger now. He still could feel her calling him to the light. She could feel his anger, disappointment, self-loathing—his darkness. It loomed over them constantly. They were forced to wear each other’s emotions like a cloak. The Force bond began to connect when they felt lonely and they needed to see each other. It began to happen regularly at night.





	Waiting for the Real Thing

The first night, they just glared at each other for a long time. Both were very upset the other was there. The pain was intense. Each rolling over and trying to go to sleep. Rey softly cried herself to sleep. Ben wanted to blow up the galaxy and laid awake for hours. Ultimately, he knew this situation was his fault. When morning came, before Ben left his quarters, he moved his bed a foot closer to where Rey’s was. 

Rey spent the day trying to keep herself as busy as she could. She worked on reconstructing her light saber, read some of the Jedi text, worked on the Falcon, practiced sparring with several people, and ran laps around the base. Mostly, she tried not to think about Ben, but he consumed her. It hurt to be with him and it hurt to be without him.

She had exhausted herself today, pushed herself too hard, physically. She showered and returned to her small, dimly lit room on the base. She hated herself for it but she pushed her bed about a foot towards where Ben’s was last night. She sat crisscross on her bed and waited for him to come. She knew he would, her heart was aching with loneliness. 

The bond snapped open, Ben was standing with his back to her. He was only in his sleep pants. He turned, his sorrowful gaze fell on her. He sat down on his bed in front of her. “Rey, I would never hurt you. I could never destroy you. I don’t want to, I’m sorry.” He sighed and looked at the floor. 

Rey’s tears slipped silently down her cheeks. She wiped them away, saying, “I know. I can feel your conflict. I feel your emotions.” 

“I can feel your emotions as well.” His eyes met hers, “I feel your heart ache. It tears me apart inside.”

“I don’t know which hurts me more, to see you and be with you or to not see you and know nothing of how you are.” Rey said gasping to hold back crying even harder, “It’s agonizing to me.”

“I know, I feel it too.” Sitting silently, for a while, he finally says, “Ultimately, I am to blame for the pain we both carry.” She looks up at him, waiting for him to explain further, however he didn’t offer to elaborate.

“You are very tired. You need rest.” Rey nodded in agreement and laid down. Ben laid down as well. They were only a few feet apart, staring eye to eye. They both sent I moved the bed to each other over the bond. She smiled weakly at him. He swallowed hard and boldly extended his hand to her. She slid her hand in his and he held them there until she started to drift away and rolled over. 

Upon waking, Rey rolled off her cot and immediately pulled her bed forward. Trying hard not to smile, she started her day. Rey could feel Ben’s mind racing, he could not concentrate at all. He was anxious. 

Ben sprang from his bed and shoved it over. He paced around the room for awhile before taking a shower. Ben could feel Rey’s emotions were different. She was happier, her heart ached less. 

Rey busied herself with the Falcon most of the day. She ate lunch with Chewie and dinner with Finn, Rose, and Poe. Ben spent the day pouring over data, intel and files on his holopad. He skipped his meals and ran laps before returning to his quarters. 

Each readied for bed. Rey sat on the bed and waited. Ben did the same. The anticipation and loneliness swelled around them. The Force bond sprang open. They were close, her knees were tucked in between his, she gave him a small, brief smile. They had each moved their beds.

“Why are you so hungry?” She asked feeling his discomfort.

“I’ve been busy.” He answered. His eyes were focused on her hands that she had folded in her lap. He slid his index finger down her hand and across her fingers. She wanted to reach out and touch his face, but she couldn’t build up the nerve. She laid down and slid her blanket over her. He helped her cover herself and he laid down too. They laid eye to eye again. Her cot was somewhat lower than his bed. He once again offered her his hand. This time he opened his fingers and she laced hers in his. Their beds were close enough now that he could rest both their hands on his bed. 

“I wish things were different.” She said, as a tear slid out.

He gave her hand a squeeze. “I know, me too.”

“I can’t follow you down this path.” Her heart was aching now.

“If I came to you, they would put be before a Resistance firing squad.” He paused. “I would deserve my fate, but what would my death do to you?”

Crying now, she whispered, “It would kill me.” He pressed her fingers gently to his lips.

“You are changing me. Can you feel it?” He asked her. “Your light calls to me, it consumes me.”

“I can feel the conflict in you growing. I feel your mind race and your anxiety.”

“My darkness, it doesn’t call to you does it? It doesn’t tempt you? Consume you?” He asked concerned.

She swallowed, “No, just you.” His heart beat faster. She could feel it, it made her blush. She diverted her eyes.

He kissed her fingers again, bringing her attention back to him. “Sweet dreams, Rey,” he whispered softly and closed his eyes. Rey watched him sleep, the rise and fall of his body as he breathed. His body was tired and hungry, she felt he was punishing himself. She pushed herself gently against his mind and tried to ease his discomfort and settle the feeling of self-loathing. Feeling drained, she soon nodded off on her own.

When morning broke, Ben felt like a new man. He didn’t move the bed regardless of the fact he wanted to, he didn’t want to be too forward and make her uncomfortable. He ate breakfast and began his work with even more determination than he had before. His concentration was better which made his work day go by quicker and he felt more productive. 

Rey could feel a change in him. She could sense his determination and confidence, his mind was not racing. She could not see what he was working on, but she hoped he was not looking for the base. She was not ready to fight him. How could she be? She couldn’t raise a saber against him, even if hers was completely repaired. And she knew that was exactly why it wasn’t finished yet. Now, she was the one frustrated. She busied herself with chores around the base. She also ran extra laps around the base, but she knew she was only running from herself. 

After the late briefing, Rey quickly grabbed a shower and dismissed herself from invitations of spending time with her friends, saying she needed to catch up on some of her Jedi text reading. She entered her room freshly showered in a towel. 

The bond snapped. Ben was sitting quietly on his bed meditating. His eyes opened. She was totally embarrassed. Her face was turning red. His face was turning red. “I’m sorry,” he jumped off the bed quickly, turning his back to her. “I’m sorry, I-I didn’t see anything.”

Dressing quickly, she replied, “It’s not your fault. I’m dressed now. You can turn around.” When he turned around, she gave him a soft smile. He gave her a tiny little smirk back, her breath caught in her throat, damn that smirk is sexy. Wait! Did he know that had affected her? 

Yes. 

Damn. She blushed. She felt that if she ever heard him laugh, she would really be in trouble. He suppressed a laugh to protect her integrity. 

She was embarrassed. Therefore, he sent her a small thought he had about how he felt when he seen her bare legs while she was wrapped in a towel—not everything, just a small thought. Now, he was blushing. 

Feeling that they had both over shared tonight, they settled onto their beds. Tonight, she offered her hand to him first, he tangled his long fingers around hers. Ben used the Force to boldly pull her bed closer to his and pulled their intertwined hands to his chest.

Things were very personal tonight, flirty. Ben’s heart was actually beating so fast he felt light headed. Rey could feel her pulse race throughout her body. He didn’t dare kiss her fingers tonight for fear he wouldn’t be able to stop there. However, he failed to realize that as he held their hands to his chest, it was her hand that rested again his bare chest. Rey had to put her body into a forced meditated state just to relax enough go to sleep.

When morning broke, Ben took a cold shower and began his day. Rey took a cold shower and ran around the base until she was completely exhausted. She ate lunch and spent hours searching for flat rocks, brick, stones—anything that she could use to lift her bed higher. Before, retiring to her bed for the night, Rey put the bricks she collected under her cot and took her second cold shower, extra cold this time. Ben did the same in his quarters. 

Freezing, Rey climbs into bed and covers up. Ben is also freezing but he waits with his back turned to her to be polite. When the bond snaps open, Rey immediately senses what his is doing. “All clear.” He turns and smiling broadly at her. “That was very gentlemanly of you.” He was smiling, she was going to lose it again. She tried to put a wall up around her mind. 

He shrugged, “I’ll try,” he paused, “for you.” Her heart is beating faster now. He climbs into bed and lays in front of her propped up on his elbow. “You raised your bed.” 

“My arm was falling asleep because of the incline.” She explained, offering her hand. 

Laying down, he took her hand, intertwined their fingers and pulled it into his chest again. “Is this better?” he asked.

“Yes, much.” She smiled at him. After a few minutes, Rey asked, “What are we doing, Ben?” She asked, tears welling in her eyes. “Is this wrong? Are we a danger to our causes?”

“To answer that, we first need to be not only honest with each other but with ourselves. Are you ready for that? I know I’m not.” Ben answered. “However, ‘are we a danger to our causes?’ I know I am, I break stuff daily out of rage and frustration.” She knew this was true, she could feel when he did that. She gave him a little laugh.

Being with you is the best part of my day. 

Mine too, Ben. 

He kissed her fingers, each one of them, turning her hand over slightly, he kissed her thumb. Next, he boldly turned her hand so that he could place a soft kiss on the inside of her wrist, her pulse raced. Ben made himself stop there. With her free hand, pushed some stray hairs away from his eyes and then cupped his face in her hand. 

“Sweet dreams, Ben.”

“Sweet dreams, Rey.” 

Ben was very productive the following day. Each night with Rey, inspired and motivated him. Rey busied herself with different tasks. She managed to spend some time with Finn, Rose, and Poe after sparring. She spent some time with Chewie working on the Falcon. Overall, Rey had a great day.

Ben had his back to her when the bond snapped again. “All clear.” She laughed.

He turned, smiling at her and eagerly climbed into his bed. He offered his hand and she laced her fingers in his as they had been doing each night. He kissed her hand immediately and pulled it unto his chest. They just looked at each other for a few moments. “I missed you today,” he said, letting it slip out.

“No,” she responded.

“No?” he was puzzled.

“You want to tell me something, I can feel you holding it in. That was not it.” He just looked at her, completely floored. He was turning a lovely shade of pink. She gave his hand a squeeze, “Come on, tell me.” She stared at him. “You’re afraid?” She touched his face, “Why?” He swallowed hard but still nothing. She tugged his hand to her lips and kissed his hand.

Pulling their hands back to his chest, he sighed heavily. He sent her thoughts and said, “I want to hold you in my arms, close to me.” She thought for a moment and then nodded her head. He released her hand and she rolled over with her back to him. He slid his arm under her head, she laid down. He slowly wrapped his other arm around her waist. “Are you good with this? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or push you.” 

“I’m good.” She began to softly stroke his arm with her fingers. He relaxed more and eventually he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest. He settled his face into her hair and nuzzled his nose against her ear. Closing her eyes, she inadvertently let out a soft moan almost a hum. She could feel herself blushing as she felt his lips curve into a smile against her ear.

He could feel her emotions, she felt safe, protected, wanted and loved. She could feel his emotions, he was happy, the happiest he had ever felt. 

She turned her head towards him, “Sweet dreams, Ben.”

He responded brushing his lips against her ear as he spoke, “Sweet dreams, Rey.” 

She settled her weight against him for the night as he leaned into her. When the bond closed, they both ended up on the floor. Crawling back up into their respective beds, Rey and Ben sent mental notes to each other to overlap the beds tonight.

The next day was the longest day ever, Ben and Rey could not stay busy enough to have the time move fast enough. Rey had several people comment that she looked so happy she was beaming. Many of those people asked her about a love interest, making her blush uncontrollable. She knew Ben could feel her emotions. He knew what was going on.

When the bond snapped, once again he had assumed his gentlemanly position. Rey softly called to him, “Come to bed, Ben.” That set him on fire, he turned, his eyes were intense with desire.

“Yes, ma’am.” Giving his bed a push through hers so they overlapped, he joined her, she smiled at him and settled her back against him. Again, he wrapped her in his arms and pulled her gently into his chest. She softly moaned again. “Sweet dreams, Rey.” He could not resist, he kissed her lightly on the cheek before nuzzling his nose against her ear. 

“Sweet dreams, Ben.” She would caress his strong arms and tangle their fingers until she would drift off to sleep.

The next night, he heard the same, “Come to bed, Ben.” This time he kissed her on the cheek and shoulder before nuzzling against her for the night. She had enjoyed both.

The following night, he received the same welcome to join her in what was now their bed. He kissed her cheek and shoulder, then nuzzled her ear just before planting a soft kiss on her neck just below her ear lobe. She enjoyed that very much, she groaned and even racked her nails across his arm in response. He had discovered her breaking point, but he didn’t know it yet.

The next day as Ben was walking in an empty corridor, the bond snapped, and Rey appeared. “What’s wrong?” he asked looking alarmed.

“I wanted to show you something.” She explained excitedly. He quickly spotted a door, he entered motioning her inside. “Where are we?” she asked.

“It’s a storage room for some of our computer systems.” He responded. “It’s chilly in here. What did you want to show me?”

She stepped closer to him. She took a deep breath, concentrated and used the force to raise herself up until her feet left the ground. She was eye level with him. She rested her arms around his neck and tried to make eye contact, but he was studying her, looking down at her feet which were several inches off the floor. He was impressed but could not follow the usefulness of this skill in a fighting situation. She read his mind. Idiot. Wrapping her arms tighter around his neck pulling herself against him, she kissed him slowly and softly.

When the kiss broke, he quickly agreed, “I’m an idiot.” Wrapping his arms around her, she stops using the force to levitate. He holds her against him. She kisses him passionately filling him with her unquenched desire. When this kiss breaks, he sighs hard—steam literally comes out of his mouth. Let’s never leave this room. She smiled at him. The bond dissolved and she was gone.

Ben pulled his light saber from his belt and ignited it. He was going to destroy everything in this room. Take it easy big guy, see you tonight, she whispered in his mind. After a few deep breaths, he turns the saber off and clipped it back on his belt. Filled with new determination, he returned to work.

Later that night when the bond opens, Ben has his back turned. Rey slides her arms around his waist, presses her body and head against his back. “Well, hello to you too.”

“I missed you today,” she responded.

“You’re not just saying that when you really want to say something else, are you?” he asked teasing her.

She was turning pink, “Maybe.”

He turned and looked at her, “I feel it, too.” Her heart fluttered. He cupped her face with his hand then he kissed her softly.

Let’s go to bed, Rey suggested. Ben nodded.

They crawl into bed and he quickly pull her to him, positioning himself over her slightly. Staring up into his eyes, she tangles her fingers in his hair and gently pulls his lips to hers. The kiss fills him with uncontrollable want for her whole body. As the kiss finally breaks, she gives his bottom lip a little suck. He groans like he is in pain. He is losing his mind for her and she can feel him crumble. He rolls over on his back as he tries to gain control of his burning desire, she cuddles against him. She rests her head on his chest, she can hear his heart beating wildly.

When his heart rate returns to normal, they roll over and he pulls her back tightly against his chest, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling her ears. “You are changing me every day. Can you feel it?”

“Yes.”

“You are everything to me. Someday, I will prove myself to be a better man. However, I could never, ever hope to deserve you.” He whispered.

Thinking to herself for a moment. “I don’t think either of us should think about what we feel we each deserve, especially separately.” She paused, “I am no one from nowhere, you are an actual prince by birth, therefore I prefer to look at it differently.” 

“Tell me.” He requests.

She turned in his arms to face him. “Do you want me? All of me? The good and the bad? Do you want to be with me?” Her heart was racing, she waited for her answer.

“Yes,” he replied, his body heating again. “All of you, everything.”

She cupped his face and explained, “That’s how I feel about you. I want you. All of you, the good and the bad, your light and darkness.” She paused, “Only you.” 

He nodded that he accepted that answer and that he felt the same. 

“You want me to have everything I want, I feel it in you. You would give me anything I asked for, right?”

“Yes, anything.” He replied.

“I want you, only you.” She told him curling against his chest again. “I give myself to you and only to you. I’m yours, you can have me.”

“You know that I love you with everything in me.” He said then kissed the top of her head.

“I know, I love you, too.” She turns her face to him and he kisses her lips softly. Snuggling into his side with her head on his chest, she slowly drifts off to sleep.

If anything, Rey was motivating, Ben worked his ass off the next day, skipping two meals and his training regimen. It would only be a matter of time before their nightly conversations would eventually turn to his work, his position as Supreme Leader. He was not ready to talk about that just yet.

When the bond snapped open, Ben was in bed with his eyes closed. Rey leaned over and kissed him. He responded by kissing her back, wrapping his arms around her, and rolling her onto her back. The kiss deepened, he teased her lips with his tongue, instinctively she parted her lips and let him slide into her. Tonight, it was his turn to drive her mad with desire, she moaned into his mouth and wrapped her leg around him. Carefully, he ran his hand up and down her side from her shoulder to her hip and rubbing her back. He kissed her cheeks, ears, and neck. 

Ben could feel Rey’s whole body ached for his touch. She needed him in ways she didn’t really understand. He knew she didn’t fully understand what she wanted but she wanted more than he was giving. She was burning. “Ben,” she moaned in his ear as he was kissing down her neck.

Hearing her moan his name, caused him to stop abruptly. He rolled over on his back and breathed fire into the air. Rey was confused but didn’t say anything. She sat up and gave him a puzzled looked. “Can I hold you?” She rolled over and he pulled her against his chest and he nuzzled her ear like, just as they sleep most every night now. “I love you, Rey.”

“I love you, Ben.”

When Rey woke in the morning, she was a woman on a mission. She grabbed a few provisions on her way to the Falcon. She told Chewie she was going to do research on her light saber design and asked that he make sure she was undisturbed. Then she locked herself away alone for the day in a bunk inside the Falcon.

Ben woke early and called to have his ship readied. He was doing inspections of the other vessels in the fleet and then tomorrow he would be presenting his finding to his generals in a meeting in the afternoon. The next few days were going to be long, he was worried that he may not even make it to bed tonight with Rey.

As the day wore on, the night with Rey seemed less likely. Ben promised himself, his work was important and in the long run, it would pay off. He concentrated on her and snapped the bond open. Rey could feel the bond snapping. “What? Why are you here? Is something wrong?” She was blushing and breathing hard.

“No, everything is fine. I have somethings I have to do today, and I may not make it to bed until really late.” He told her with regret in his voice. 

She let out a sign of relief. He found that confusing. She got up and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, “You can’t get away from me that easily.” She stood on her tip toes, he took the hint and bend down and kissed her. “I don’t care what time you come in, you wake me. Promise?”

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yes,” on her tippy toes again, he bent and kissed her again. “I love you.” He touched his forehead to hers.

“I love you,” he responded and was gone. Rey breathed a sigh of relief, flopped back down on a cot and went back to her research.

Ben made it back late, Rey was already in bed asleep. Eager to get to her, he didn’t bother with a shower or sleep pants. He slid into his bed in just his boxers as soon as he could get there. Concentrating hard, he was able to snapped the bond open. He put his hand on her hip and kissed her cheek. “Hello, beautiful.” She smiled and turned toward him, and he kissed her lips. 

“Is it terribly late?” she asked.

“It’s pretty late, I’m sorry,” he answered.

“Don’t be, I would have been mad had you not woke me. Are you tired?” She asked concerned.

“A little bit.”

“Are you sleepy?” she asked.

“Not at all,” he answered he was too wound up. He kissed her cheek again. 

He was tired; therefore, she would forgo her plan for the night. However, he began to kiss a path down her neck and the game was back on. All it took was a moan, she knew that. So, he kissed her neck and she moaned, “Ben.” That’s all it took for him to get stiff against her. She felt it every night.

“Join me under the blanket.”

He slides his body under the covers and wraps his arm around her to pull her back against his chest. Something is different. He lets his hand slide up and down her ribs then down to her hip. She’s naked! He frantically assesses her memories for the day. She wants him. She has done research. She had studied for this, like a test. She has imaged him doing things to her, he quickly stores those images for reference later. He was getting hard fast, all the blood rushing from his brain to his penis was making him confused. On top of his confusion, his heart was racing and his breath was heaving. “Rey,” he moaned out slowly. 

She arched her back and grinded her bare butt against his throbbing, hard cock. Ben shot out of the bed! He was bent over with his head hanging and his hands resting on his knees trying desperately to gain his composure. 

“Ben?” Rey asked confused. “Are you ok?”  
“No,” he responds gasping for breath, “I need a minute.”

Her heart breaks, “You don’t want me.”

Raising his head to meet her eyes, he asks, “Are you kidding me?” He stands up points to the huge bulge in his boxers. “Does this look like I don’t want you?” Trying to breathe normally, he continues, “You know me. You know my mind, my every thought. You know my heart. You know I want you, Rey.”

Ben continues, “I want to make love to you so very badly. But you are not really here. I’m not really there. What we have here is good.” He joins her in the bed again, “I get to see you, talk to you and feel you. But for me, it just pacifies me, I want the real thing. I want the real you in my arms and in our bed every night. It’s the only thing that drive me day in and day out. I will not stop until we are together.”

“When Ben?” Rey started crying. “When will we ever be together?” She was bawling. “This has all just been a dream! We will never be together! We are on different sides of a war. I’m such a fool.”

“No,” he placed his hand on the side of her head and pushed all his plans into her head. All the manipulation, planting seed of doubt, changing orders, moving shipments of weapons, using Jedi mind tricks on so many people. His plan was so strategically laid out. How had he done all this? She looked at him in disbelief. 

“You did all this?” She asked.

“Yes, to be with you, so we can build a life together.”

“That’s what you were doing today? Working out this plan?”

“Yes,” he said taking her hand in his and kissing it gently.

“How long?”

“Nine days,” he answered.

“When were you going to tell me?” she asked stunned.

“Eight days?” He smirked at her. 

Damn smirk, she thought.

Is now a bad time to remind you that you love me? He asked over the bond.

No.

Ben settled back down into the bed with her. “I need to dress,” she offers. 

“You can if it makes you feel more comfortable, but I would rather you didn’t,” he states. She lets him slip his arm under her neck and wrap the other around her waist and pull her close to his body. “Here’s the problem I am having,” he begins, “my girl needs some attention and she deserves that attention from me. I can’t have my girl walking around some base full of Rebels with unsatisfied needs.”

She quivers with anticipation. “What to you plan to do about this problem?” she asks in baited breath.

“I’m going to satisfy my girl,” he said with a seductive look of determination. He rolled her over underneath him and kissed her passionately. He teased her with his tongue and rubbed his hand all over her naked body. She moaned. He began kissing a trail starting at her cheek, next down her neck. He was moving just a slow as he possibly could. He wanted her to burn for him. He wanted to make sure she got everything she needed and that he touched and kissed every inch of her body. 

He moved lower, slowly kissing down her chest, then between her breasts. He was being careful not to touch either of them with his lips or hands until she couldn’t take it anymore. When he was sure that she couldn’t take him teasing her any longer, he engulfed her small breast into his large mouth. He used his thumb to tease the nipple on her other breast. He sucked, kissed and nibbled her until he was sure she had completely lost her mind.

He returned his attention to her lips. His lips were swollen, soft and wet from all the attention he had been giving her, she found them completely intoxicating. He slid his hand down her back and rubbed her bare bottom softly before he grabbed it firmly and pulled her hard against him, grinding into her. “I’m not going to make love to you tonight, but I want you to come for me. I want to do this for you. Will you let me satisfy your needs tonight? It would make me very happy to know I can do this for you.”

She gave him a very raspy, “Yes.” Maintaining eye contact with her, he slid his hand slowly up her inner thigh and gently teased her opening with his thumb as she let out a soft gasp. She was wet, he groaned-it was going to be difficult to not give in to her wishes. Using his thumb, he gently stroked her clit. She moaned softly and closed her eyes. He continued, she tilted her head back baring her throat, moaned deeply and bit her bottom lip. He trailed kisses down her neck.

Ben slowly began to slip his finger inside her. She opened her eyes, they were wild with desire. She pulled him closer for a deep kiss. He continued to push into her slowly, she was so tight. Patiently, gently, and painstakingly slow, he worked his finger in and out of her. He kneaded her want as she moaned and softly called his name. 

As Rey’s body began to clinch around him, she quivered and quaked. The sheer ecstasy on her face was more than enough to keep him satisfied for the next nine days. He peppered her with kisses. She closed her eyes so he closed his and sank into her mind. She was so close to climax. He knew exactly what to do, where to touch, how fast or slow to go, it was amazing. As she came, they both saw stars it was mind-blowing for both of them.

He leaped from the bed again. “Yes!” Ben yelled and thought thank the gods she had done research today! He would have had no idea what he was doing otherwise. Rey giggled at that thought and was very confused by what appeared to be a victory lap around the room. “I did that! My girl needed me. You are my girl and I took care of you!”

She rolled her eyes and laughed, “Come back to bed, you lunatic.” 

He was quite pleased with himself. She was happier than she had ever been. He did that. He bounced back in the bed next to her, smothering her with kisses. “I am so exhausted. You have completely worn me out.” She tells him with a smile, holding his arm so he is not temped to do another lap around the room. 

I love you.

I love you.

His smile widens. He snuggles with her so she can drift off to sleep. He is so elated that she is positive he will not sleep at all tonight. The last thing she remembers is the feeling of him kissing the top of her head as she drifts off to a blissful sleep.

The next morning, Ben was looking in the mirror wishing that he had not destroyed his mask. There was nothing he could do to get this smile off his face, it was as permanent as the scar. 

What am I going to do? I can’t walk out of my quarters like this.

You have to get mad, Ben.

This was weird for him. He had to center himself in his darkness and channel his rage. Odd, he had never had to do this before. He was defiantly a changed man.

His meeting with his generals went perfect, better than he had hoped for. They were all paranoid and at each other’s throats. He was free for a few hours. He decided to catch up on his workouts and finished with running laps. He returns to his quarters to shower but decides that since he had already has such a great day, he should pop in on his girl.

Rey was working on the Falcon. She was in the belly of the ship. When the bond snapped open, Ben was standing across from her with the floor of the ship protruding through his chest. She pulled him closer into the hole she was in so it was not as weird looking. “Someone had a good day at work,” she said with a smile. 

“Yes, ma’am,” he said smiling and putting his hands on her waist and pulling her to him. She found him to be irritably hot. He was wet with sweat and heat was rolling off him. His workout had pushed his testosterone to a level that intoxicated her. His physical presence was dominating. He bent and kissed her passionately. “You are in the Falcon?” She nodded. “We are in the deck, the wiring hull?” She nods again. He lifts her up and sits her on the floor of the Falcon. “Where’s Chewie?”

“Welding outside,” she answered curiously.

“Is the ramp closed?” he asked. She shook her head no. “Close it,” he urged. With a wave of her hand the ramp hissed shut. He pulled her boots off and then gently tugged at the waist band of her pants. Relax. She leaned back and help him by wiggling out of her pants. He smiled seductively at her. 

He rubbed his hands slowly up her calves to her knees, put his hands on them and gently pushed them apart. Meeting her eyes, he gives her what she knows is the sexiest smirk ever and says, “Don’t get loud.” She’s puzzled. He planted kisses slowly up her inner thigh. Relax. She lays back at his urging. 

Ben kisses her at her apex. Rey gasps. He gently slips his tongue inside her and probes her clit. Now she got it, his ‘don’t get loud’ comment. Relax and let me in. She obeyed his command physically and mentally. He was in her mind, this was about to get loud.

Rey knew that Ben had always excelled at physical things. His very presence exudes it. He is big, strong, powerful, determined and so many more things. However, she had a feeling that he was particularly good at this. Even without a frame of reference, she just knew. His big soft, pouty lips and his long, thick tongue and that nose, that long sexy nose—the man was literally physically built for this activity. The things he was doing to her with just his nose was driving her over the edge. 

“Ben, you have to stop. I can’t take it.” She breathed out heavily. He moaned deeply into her core and the vibrations pulsated through her body.

I don’t think you really want me to stop. I want you. I want you to lose control. Do you really want me to stop?

“No, please don’t stop,” she begged.

That’s my girl. Relax and give in to me. He pulled her legs over his shoulders and buried his face deeper inside her. He continued rubbed his long sexy nose against her clit as he probed her with his tongue. As she neared her climax, she began to arch her back and writhed uncontrollably. He held her tight and forced her to let him finish the job he started. She panted and screamed his name over and over until she came. 

She raised up on her elbows to see his smirk. He was once again very pleased with himself on a job well done.

“Eight days, baby.” He cheered happily and disappeared.

Flopping back down on the deck, she declares, “I’m not going to make it.”

When she could feel he was in the bed waiting on her, she snapped the bond snapped open, she was a woman on a mission. He was laying in the bed with a self-satisfied, smug look on his face. She was naked standing at the foot of the bed. The smug look disappeared quickly, he knew he was in trouble.

“You’ve been a bad boy, Ben Solo.”

“Rey,” he said firmly, looking alarmed. He tried to scramble away from her and escape the bed quickly like he did last night. It was not going to happen, she used the Force to pin his arms down. She crawled slowly up the bed like an animal hunting prey. “Baby, please. I promise to keep my hands to myself. No more pop-in on the Falcon. I’ll move my bed over. What do you want? Name it! I will give you anything.” 

“Oh! I’m pretty sure you know what I want. Right, baby?” She used the Force to shred his tight black boxers. Just as she expected, Ben being a large man would have a delectably, large member. She bit her bottom lip. “I’m going to make this really hard for you tonight,” she told him with determination. He was full blown panicked.

“I can do it 5 days! Please, give me 5 days?” He begged her. “Rey, we can do this, together—5 days.” 

She straddles him and lays down on his chest, her bare body pressed against his. He moans deeply. She wants to unleash her hold on his arms, she wants to feel him run his big hands all over her bare body but he’s still a flight risk. She begins covering him with soft kisses. She slowly works her way down. As she moves her body down his, he can feel her wet opening rub against him. He closes his eyes and tries to think of something else, anything else, but her body is all he can come up with. As she gets more aroused she begins to lick, suck and nibble at him as she makes her way down his body slowly.

When she reached his navel, she looked back up at him. His pupils were blown, but he desperately wanted her to hold on for the real deal. She gives in. “Fine,” she said with an eye roll.   
He gave out a huge sigh of relief and let his head rest back on the pillow. 

However, she continued making her way down to his hard penis. She wrapped her small fingers around the base of his member. His head jerked back up just in time to see her slip the tip into her mouth. He groaned and dropped back down on the pillow. He wanted to protest, but knew it was no use at this point so he didn’t dare. Feeling him finally concede, she released her Force hold. He immediately tangles his fingers in her hair.

Rey was truly gifted at figuring out how things work—what makes them tick. Ben’s mind and body had been no different. She worked diligently on him. She enjoyed every second of making him moan, groan and calling her name. She took as much of him into her mouth and throat as she could. She moaned slightly, and the vibration drove him into a frenzy. I want you so bad, Ben. I want you to come for me. I want to feel you lose your mind for me. Give yourself to me. Can you do that?

“Yes,” he moaned, “only you.” She had given into his wishes both last night and earlier today. She wanted him. He needed to except that she wanted him and give into her. He relaxed as he asked her to do several times today. He let her into his mind and she read his every need and want. He quickly began to climax. “I’m going to come, baby.” Rey continued to suck him hard until he spilled into her mouth. He watched her lick him from her lips then he collapsed on the pillow again in complete awe of this amazing woman. 

She was exhilarated. He gave into her. She refrained from leaping from the bed, screaming and taking victory laps around the room—but she had to admit, she did feel like it. Instead, she crawled up next to him, resting her head on his chest. 

“Thank you,” he said in between heavy breaths. She turned and looked at him confused, then she giggled.

I love you, you lunatic. 

I love you.

Ben got lucky last night, in more ways than one. He needed to move the pace of this plan up some notches. Therefore, he headed off vessel to the stormtrooper training center. He spent the whole day there taking notes, reading files, and reviewing projects. He pulled several people aside and manipulated them using the Force. Overall, it had been a very productive day.

The bond snapped open, Ben was standing on his side of the bed in his boxers. Rey was standing on her side of the bed naked. “You’re naked,” he stated nervously.

“And you’re not,” she responded with her eyebrow raised. It was a battle of wills, a standoff.

“Fine.” He slid the boxers down and off. She smiled and climbed into the bed and he joined her quickly. She curled up against him, resting her head on his chest and intertwining their legs.

“You will be glad to hear that I had a very productive day at work,” he began. 

“Umm hmmm,” she hummed softly and slid her palm down his chest, abdomen, to his hardening cock. He groaned softly. 

“Are you going to play nice tonight?” he asked tensing up.

“I don’t know what you are referring to,” she responded with a smile as she wrapped her fingers around his shaft.

“You destroyed my boxers and pinned me to the bed, remember?”

“Oh, that,” she smiled at him.

“I will let you take care of me and I will take care of you, but no intercourse—you give me at the very least five days.”

“You said five last night.”

“I didn’t think you were listening.” He huffed, “Four days.”

She huffed and pursed her lips together in thought. He rolled her over and began kissing her passionately, exploring her month with his tongue. He positioned her body so that he could grind his throbbing member into her hip. Give in to me, I promise to make it worth the wait.

“Ben,” she groaned as if she was suffering. She had an idea. “Fine,” she snapped at him. She pushed him over and straddled him. She kissed, teasing him with her tongue and sucked his bottom lip as they parted. Then she rolled over onto her bed and used the Force to separate them. Ben stared confused at the two-foot gap in their beds. She smiled and offered him her hand. “Sweet dreams, my Ben.”

Rey had awakened a new resolve in Ben. He waited until she fell asleep, watching her rest until the bond naturally closed then he sprung from his bed and went to work on his plan. As soon as he could feel Rey wake, he opened the bond. She was dressing. “Good morning, beautiful,” he said with a smile as he pushed himself back from his desk. 

“You’re up early,” she commented.

“I didn’t sleep, I worked all night,” he said proud of himself, but he looked very tired.

She walked over and sat in his lap wrapping her arms around his neck. “I’m sorry, this is my fault.” She peppered him with kisses. “I really do appreciate what you have been doing. I know you are doing it for me, so we can be together. I haven’t made things easy for you.”

“I like to think of it as inspiration, you have been very motivating.” He kissed her. “Where do you want to live? Anywhere you want, just tell me.” 

“I really have not been many places. Where would you like to be?” She asked in return. 

“I want to be where you are.” He said kissing her again. “Let me give you some options. Do you want to go back to Jakuu?”

“No,” she responded.

“If you want to be someplace sandy we could go to Tatooine,” he offered.

“No, I would like someplace with lots of green,” she said with a smile.

“Great, I hate sand,” he responded.

“Then why would you suggest that first?”

“For you.”

She smiled at him. “I like rain,” she offered.

“Ahch-to?”

“No, the caretakers HATE me.” 

He laughs. “We have two family homes that just might be what you are looking for. Padimae’s mansion on Naboo and our family home on Kashrr, Chewie’s home planet.” He shares memories of both places with her. She can feel a fondness to the home on Kashrr because of Chewie, the house is smaller and more isolated. However, the mansion is beautiful and on a lake. He can feel her thinking. “We can go anywhere you want, we are not limited to this two options.”

“No, I love the house on Kashrr. It’s perfect for us.” She decides with a broad smile. “This is going to happen? Really happen?” She asks needing reassurance.

“Yes,” he kisses her again and abruptly pusher her off his lap. “I have calls to make,” he says shooing her away from him. She looks at him, pretending to be offended. He smiles broadly, gives her a wink and he is gone.

Late afternoon, he is back. She is walking back from the Falcon toward the base, she was with Finn. She tells Finn she forgot something in the Falcon and sends him on his way. “It’s time, I need to talk to your friends, the snarky pilot and the traitor.” She nods, and he disappears. 

Rey runs to catch up with Finn. They find Poe in the command center. “I need to speak to you privately, it’s very urgent.” He nods. The base is small but they do find a small room that is unoccupied. 

“What’s up, kid?” Poe asked.

“I need to tell you both something and you are not going to fully understand but you need to trust me,” Rey began, as Ben join them behind her. “Ben Solo and I have a Force bond.”

“Kylo Ren?” Poe offers a correction.

“What does that mean?” Finn asks looking worried.

“Please, let me finish and I will answer questions then,” she stated. “Ben and I can read each other’s minds, thoughts and memories. We are connected.” She sighs, searching for the words, “Soulmates.”

They both make a move to say something, she holds her finger up and uses the Force to keep them quiet. “Ben and I want to be together. I love him and he loves me. Ben has worked very hard on a plan to help even things out between the First Order and the Resistance. He knows our numbers are low. He wants to help us.” She pauses. “Do you understand what I have said?”   
They shake their heads no. “Don’t freak out.” 

Ben steps up beside her and she takes his hand, they interlock their fingers. Ben immediately becomes visible gauging from their reaction. Rey uses the Force to tighten her hold on Poe and Finn as they struggle to free themselves.

Ben greets them. “Pilot. Traitor.” Rey rolls her eyes. “I am sending you company. Turns out that Traitor isn’t the only unhappy stormtrooper, just the bravest.” He managed to give Finn a nod. Rey was so proud of him, she squeezed his hand tighter and stepped closer to press her body against his. He looked down at his girl and gave her a smile. He continued, “Using my resources, I have managed to inspire a coup. They plan to ‘escape’ tonight. They will be fleeing from four vessels and one large ground base. They are trained and they each know a great deal about the interworking of the First Order. There are a lot of them. Where do you want me to send them?”

Poe and Finn stared at Rey and Ben in complete disbelief. Finally, Rey says, “Poe, Ben need some coordinates.” 

Poe sighs, “I’m speechless.”

“Hmmm,” Ben says thinking. “I can send them to an old Rebel base?” He looked at Rey.

“That could work, I guess,” Rey responded.

Thinking, Ben offers a different suggestion, “I can just have them contact you. You think about it and when they contact you, you can tell them where to go. How’s that sound? It will give you time to think about it.”

“That’s a great idea,” Rey says with a smile.

Ben and Rey smile happily pleased with that decision. Poe and Finn continue to stare blankly at them.

Turning to Rey, “When this goes down tonight, I’m gone too. After, a few shuttle changes, I should be…home by tomorrow morning.” Rey smiled wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her up into his arms. “Don’t come until you get an all clear from me. I’ve got to go, love you.” He kissed her and sat her feet on the floor. Turning back to Finn and Poe, he gives them a nod and is gone.

They both stare in disbelief. “Rey!” Finn starts first. He sputters out a lot of stuff Rey can’t make any of it out expect for the words ‘when’, ‘how’ and ‘why’.

“It started in the integration room. We have been able to see each other for a very long time. But I can hear his thoughts and feel his emotions all the time. We belong together. He completely fills my heart. Can you understand that?” 

“No,” Finn responds, then thinks of Rose. “Yes, no, I don’t know.”

She walks over to them, thinks for a moment. Then she places a hand on each of their heads and pushes Ben’s plans into their heads, careful not to share anything too intimate. It hit her again, just how tirelessly he had been working, the risks he had been taking, and the careful precision of his planning. All for her, so he could be with her. It overwhelmed her this time and she let a few tears slide down her cheeks. “I have things I need to attend to, I will be in the Falcon it you need me or Ben.”

Poe caught her wrist as she walked away, “Please tell Ben, we—the Resistance, we clear him of his debts.” She nodded.

Just as Ben promised, Poe received a frantic transmission from a stormtrooper. He, Finn, Chewie and Rey met them at the abandoned base on Hoth. It was a glorious thing. They filed out of the ships and shed their stormtrooper armor. They greeted each other and the Rebels with both relief and eagerness. Checking them in, debriefing them, building teams, finding them quarters, feeding them—all of it was going to be overwhelming. They work tirelessly through the night. 

As morning broke, Rey was exhausted. Thoughts of Ben were consuming her. She was getting useless to them. She changes tasks so that she can work on something more mindless, she begins to inventory weapons. Chewie watches her closely. 

After a few hours passed, Poe gets intel. A First Order vessel had been destroyed. After talking with a few of the head stormtroopers, it was determined to be the vessel Ben’s quarters were on. Rey began to worry. An hour later more intel came, two of the First Order vessels were now firing on each other. The First Order was diminishing, and the Resistance numbers were rising.

Rey looked at Chewie, “I can’t wait any longer not knowing anything. I have to go.” Chewie responded that Ben would be fine. She needed to wait. Ben would let her know if it was still safe to go to Kashrr or if they would need to meet somewhere else. 

Another agonizing hour passed, before more intel came. Both vessels were destroyed, and many lives were lost. Working with the stormtroopers, they discovered that only one functioning vessel remained. The Resistance was in a very good position. Rey relieved, retired to a pile of rubble and collapsed into it. Within seconds, she was asleep from sure physical and mental exhaustion. 

“Rey? Rey?” Ben was shaking her lightly awake. Rey shot upright. He was squatted beside her. He slowly smiled, “It’s time.” She smiled back at him. He said, “Come home, baby,” and was gone. 

Chewie could tell from the smile she was wearing it was time. She said her good byes to Finn and Poe. She congratulated the ex-stormtroopers/new Rebels and wished them all luck. Within a few minutes, Chewie and Rey were off, heading home. 

Chewie encouraged Rey to get some rest on the way to Kashrr. He finally convinced her. When they landed the Falcon, Ben was waiting. Rey ran down the hissing ramp and jumped into Ben’s arms. 

“You’re really here!” He said breathing her in.

“This is soooo good,” she moaned. 

Chewie grunted to remind them he was there. They didn’t separate. Ben just extended his hand to Chewie and said, “Thank you, for everything.” Chewie rejected the hand placing Rey’s bag in it and wrapped his arms around them both. He tussled Ben’s hair and headed off towards his own place.

“Home, please,” Rey requested. She let go of his neck and he plopped her feet on the ground. 

“Right this way.” Taking her hand, they head off. 

He leads her through a wooded path. It’s growing late, dusk has already taking over. She enjoys the feeling of him being next to her in the same space. It’s a wonderful feeling, walking hand and hand. The house was big and beautiful with a porch that runs all the way around. He stops and lets her take it in. Its her first real home and they get to share it together. 

“What do you think? If you would rather…” 

“I love it!” She screams. “It’s perfect!” 

He scoops her up in his arms and carries her into the house, using the Force to open and closed the door. “This is it!” He announces when they enter the house. He pauses briefly so she can look around. He says, “Let me show you the bedroom,” as he uses the Force to open a set of double doors carrying her through them. 

The room as so cute. It had a beautifully made bed with white bedding and a white lace canopy. The bed is very high compared to both her cot and Ben’s bed. It looked so amazing. The window had a fabulous view. There was a small sitting area with a sofa and chair. There were bookshelves with books. But she knew the best thing in this room was Ben.

He sat her feet on the ground in front of him and dropped her bag off his shoulder to the floor. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her to him, bending and kissing her for the first time. It was amazing. The Force pulsated through them. Her toes curled from sheer pleasure. 

“I’m glad you had us wait,” she said when they parted.

“No more waiting,” he said as he grabbed the zipper on the flight suit she was wearing and unzipped it slowly. He was very pleasantly surprised as he lowered it. She was naked underneath. 

“No more waiting,” she agreed. 

She eased up on the bed he kneed before her and removed her boots and finished slipping off her flight suit. He began kissing her slowly up her leg to her inner thigh toward her apex. She tangled her hands in his hair and then pulled--all the way up to meet her face to face.

“Ow! Ow! Ow!” He said all the way up to her eye level. “What?”

“You know what I want.” 

“But you really enjoy that,” he said with a smile. 

“Ben!” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

He began removing his own boots. She scooted back on the bed and rested against the big fluffy pillows to enjoy the show. He removed his clothes slowly for her. She enjoyed it. As he removed each layer, he mentally when through the images he stored of the positions she imaged him making love to her in sharing those with her. He gaged her reactions to each one. She moaned. Found it!

He climbed on the bed and crawled up onto her body. He settled his big body between her legs. He kissed her deeply and worked his way down her neck to her breasts. He slips his hand down between her thighs and thumbed her clit. She was wet. “Are you ready for me?”

“Yes,” she exhaled full of want.

Teasing her with the tip of his hard member, she moans hungrily—she wants more. He slowly pushes into her, she is so tight. Relax, baby. It will only hurt for a moment. I promise to go slow. She closes her eyes. He pushes all the way in, she gasps. He gives her body time to adjust to his size. He gently lifts her leg up and rests it on his chest. He slowly moves in and out of her. She moaned and opened her eyes. Her eyes were full of want and desire. She was ready. 

Ben sets a slow pace with long, deep strokes. Rey was in totally ecstasy. She began levitating things around the room. First small things like books, then the lamps, the end tables. Next came the chair, sofa and finally the bed, that’s when Ben settled her mind down and helped her put them back without breaking anything. 

“Ben, please,” Rey begged for more.

With that, he picked up the pace. Rey quickly reached the climax zone. She arched her back and wrapped her legs around his waist. She got very loud and making them both glad the house was isolated in the woods. She needed this and he wanted this to be everything she had been waiting for. 

When she began to come, she became tighter around him causing him to begin to climax. With his last thrusts into her, she quaked around him as he spilled into her. Exhausted and exhilarated, he collapsed on the bed next to her. He pulled her into his arms against his body.

Burying her face in his chest, “That was well worth the wait,” she said with a smile.

“Really? I was going to say, I wished we have done that a long time ago.” He laughed, and she smacked him playfully on the chest.

“Thank you,” she said, “for everything you have done so that we can be together.”

“I would do anything to be with my girl.” Exhaustion began to take them.

“Sweet dreams, Ben.”

“Sweet dreams, Rey.”


End file.
